1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to providing easy access of drafting related equipment by supporting a holder from the vertical carriage plate of a track type drafting machine.
2. Description of Prior Art
Operators of drafting machines on steeply inclined drafting tables, to eliminate drafting machine or operator impairment, are forced to place their equipment on other surfaces. These surfaces include desk tops, among reference material, in drawers and on chair bottoms in an effort to keep equipment from falling to floor. By using the above mentioned methods of storing drafting equipment, it is understandable that considerable time is wasted by not having commonly used equipment within easy reach of the drafting persons.
Letter holders and similar devises have been utilized to hold drafting equipment. This type of devise is manually positioned, constantly in the way requiring repositioning and only effective on nearly horizontal drafting surfaces.
The following inventors have created several types of drafting equipment holders in an effort to ease the drafting task. U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,639 to Tricon (1983) provided for a stationary right hand or left hand, clamp type, mounting for storage devises used buy drafting persons; however, in todays congested work spaces with larger drawings, drafting board space is not available, drafting machine movement is impaired, and drafting tools would only be easily accessible when work was being performed adjacent to the holder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,872 to Parry (1985) a holder for templates and triangles; however, the holder is to be mounted to the eraser trough, dangling from the bottom edge of the drafting board, even though it is designed to move from side to side, this means of location and swaying mounting would constantly be in the way, hard to access and continually slowing drafting productivity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,023 to Harris (1988) provided a track type mounting for a can type drafting implement receptacle; however, the holder is designed for attachment to the edge of the drafting table top by means of a mounting structure, no provisions were included to retain drafting templates or similar equipment, this type of holder design would either be in the way or out of easy reach of the drafting person, slowing or impairing drafting machine movement and operators progress. U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,368 to Hermes (1983) a drawing tool organizer comprising a plurality of units adapted to hold varied drawing tools, and connectors for releasably securing said plurality of units one to the other; however, the organizer is designed to be located at the edge of, clamped to and supported by a drafting table or other structure, this type of mounting to a drafting table would impair drafting machine movement, be inconvenient to access or clutter work space.